


Wrong Lover [MiChaeng]

by Krnmry



Series: Town to Town [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Confused Park Jimin (BTS), F/F, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Myoui Mina-centric, Public Nudity, Unrequited Love, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krnmry/pseuds/Krnmry
Summary: Mina was so excited to finally confess to her crush, Jimin.Only did she find out that she had confessed to the wrong person.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Town to Town [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200797
Kudos: 11





	Wrong Lover [MiChaeng]

Mina could barely contain herself the whole day. She was fidgety in her seat and wrote nonsense down on her page.

Her head seemed to be everywhere. She kept on daydreaming as the lectures went on.

When her last class had ended, she was the first one to get up and leave. She had gone running outside the building, a smile on her face.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of red when she saw her crush: Park Jimin. She ran up to him, head hanging low.

"Mina? Why'd you call me here?" Jimin asked, Mina noticing that his voice had sounded different. She didn't question it as she thought that he was just a little sick.

"Well, I really like you!" Mina looks up, eyes closed. "I- I never thought that you would like me back," Jimin says, "I never thought you liked girls after all. But, yes, I love you too!"

Mina opened her eyes at the words, freezing as she stared back into the eyes of Chaeyoung. She was too shocked to do anything.

"Are you alright?" Chaeyoung asked as Mina quickly nodded. "Mhm, just a bit shocked that you like me back. I thought you didn't like girls," She said nervously as Chaeyoung giggled and gave her a silly smile.

Chaeyoung pulled Mina into a hug. Mina hugging her back. She enjoyed the warmth of Chaeyoung's hug. She wanted to hug her forever.

Mina opened her eyes once again and pulled away from the hug. She shook her head internally. **_You don't even like her. You like Jimin._** She thought as she feigned a smile at Chaeyoung.

**_You don't even like girls._ **

"Um, so, we're girlfriends now?" She awkwardly asked Chaeyoung. "I guess so."

"Well, I haven't really dates anyone before. I guess I'm sort of new to this," Mina lied. She had dated a few guys before this and was quite curious if everything would turn out differently.

Chaeyoung smiled and held out her hand for Mina to hold.

"I'll make sure that this is the best first date you've had then!" She said with determination laced in her voice. Mina could feel her heart skip a beat, but, she shook her head internally again.

"A- Alright! I'll follow your lead!" Mina said, taking Chaeyoung's hand. Chaeyoung gave her a smile before they walked with each other off of campus.

"So, where exactly will you be taking me?" Mina asked as they walked. Chaeyoung chuckled, "You'll see."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Mina was a bit surprised by the place that Chaeyoung had picked. She had been taken to so many places. Bars, beaches, restaurants, parks, cafes, everywhere.

Everywhere except a river. Out of town.

If she had to be honest, she never left the town to go anywhere else. Not even somewhere nearby.

"Take of your clothes," Chaeyoung said as she started taking her own off. "Here? We're by a river!" Mina exclaims. Chaeyoung shook her head, giggling. "We're going to swim, you idiot."

Mina looked at the river and then back to Chaeyoung who was now wearing only a t-shirt. With a sigh, she started getting undressed. She was blushing by the time she had gotten all her clothes off.

"What if someone catches us?" Mina asks as they both climb into the river. "Who will? No one comes out here. And if they do leave town, they go by train."

Mina gulped as she felt the cold water hit her legs. She shivered when she was completely under the water with only her head sticking out.

She turned to face Chaeyoung, the two only inches away from each other. Chaeyoung stared into her eyes deeply. She moved closer, now touching noses with Mina.

Mina was panicking inside, her heart beating so fast even though she held a blank expression on her face.

Chaeyoung leaned in and kissed her, the girl putting her hands behind Mina's head. Mina kissed back, unsure of what to feel.

They soon pulled away from each other. The blood rushed to Mina's face and she hid under the water from Chaeyoung. She could hear the small giggles from Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung got under the water too, giving her smile as she wrapped her arms around Mina's waist.

She pulled Mina back up.

"That must've been your first kiss, right?"

_**No. It was just the first time I've been kissed under the water.** _

"Yeah."

"I hope I made it special. Are you feeling comfortable? Or do you wanna go back now?"

"I wanna stay here a little longer, please."

As Mina swam with Chaeyoung, she kept on thinking about her feelings for the girl. Wasn't she in love with Park Jimin? Not that Chaeyoung made her feel anything. Chaeyoung is merely a toy for her.

She'll probably dump her when she gets bored and then confess to Jimin instead. But, this was the only time that thought made her feel bad.

Why did it?

She hardly knew Chaeyoung before everything. And here she was kissing and hugging the girl that she deffently didn't like.

The little compliments and Chaeyoung's flirting had her cheeks red, but she denied that as well. Any girl would blush fqrom a compliment and some flirting.

The two got out of the water, Mina reaching for her clothes to put them back on.

"Where do you live? I'll walk you home," Chaeyoung offered. "Oh, I live in the dorms on campus."

Mina had watched as Chaeyoung put her shirt and pants back on, the both starting to walk together. "Me too, which floor?" "Third floor."

"Me too!"

She burst out laughing and locked hands with Mina. "I'm sure our rooms are close to each other then," Mina said, 'feigning' excitement. "We could have sleepovers and stuff," Chaeyoung seemed to have gotten her to be even more excited.

"Our roommates won't mind, will they?" Mina asked. "Probably not. It's just a sleepover anyway. I saw we do it this weekend."

"This weekend?" Mina says, "I think that will work out for me. I didn't have any plans anyway."


End file.
